In Love With You
by ivy-tsuta
Summary: Oh, Ino why are you so blind...? Why can't you see that I love you? NaruIno. OneShot.


**AN: **Okay so this is something I've worked on for a really long time. So I would appreciate it if you reviewed.

In Love With You

I can't help it... loving you. It just sort of happened...

One day I didn't even know you, the next I can't stop thinking of you. But you didn't do anything! Nothing that would provoke this type of behavior! And yet... you're all I can think about. I never believed in love at first sight but you proved me wrong. Fate, destiny, I never believed it but now, I don't know what to believe... Should I goes where it leads me along with my heart or will that just end up in ruins? It's hard to guess the future so I guess I have to choose the path I want. Follow my heart to you, or stay away and watch from the shadows as you live your life in happiness?

You don't know me that well and I don't know you either, but I still love everything about you. The way your body moves fluidly when your training, the way your hair gently blows in the wind, the way your eyes light up in happiness every time you see, no, hear about _him. _Why can't we be happy together instead of apart? Is that so much to ask? Can I really make it through life without you by my side?

So I pretend to be happy so you will be too. Because if I was happy, trust me, you wouldn't be. Inside I want to rip off his head, tear him limb-from-limb, spill his blood all over the ground and watch impassively as it seeps into the ground, look into his eyes as the life slowly fades away... but that would make you sad and I only care about your happiness. That is why if I was happy you would not be. I could live without him but I could not live with you being sad, especially if it was my fault.

I watched you a lot when we were younger after the first time I seen you. Not in a stalker way though. I watched as you played with your friends and I sat at my swing... alone. That was the first time I had ever set eyes on you. The first time... I thought about you, fell for you. You paused briefly from chasing a ball, to catch your breath, but to me it seemed as if time had slowed as I looked up. You looked so lovely, your hair was glistening slightly in the afternoon sun, sweat running down your body, and your eyes filled with a fiery determination. It was like the only thing left in the world was me and you. The moment passed and you continued running for the ball. You never knew but that one single moment will be etched in my mind forever. I just... forgot for awhile. Forgot about... you. Somehow, but yet it was always there in the back of mind.

I seen you again a few days after we became Genin. You stood there with your hands on your hips, smirking down at Sakura, while we were waiting for Kakashi-sensei. I was slumped against a railing at the bridge, on the ground. Sakura stood leaning a few feet away, trying but failing miserably to get a date, next to Sasuke who was leaning against the railing with his eyes closed, ignoring her. I stared at you for along time. It felt like days but it was only a heartbeat. You didn't notice me, but I noticed you. Flashes of the young girl ran through my mind. You waited for Sakura to stand and argue with you over who got Sasuke. I felt a burning anger in myself that Sasuke could have you but didn't want you. Envy that I couldn't. I wanted, needed you but you never noticed. Probably my fault that you never did.

You only had eyes for the other two people in my team. Your rival in love and the one you're fighting over. But he doesn't love you! Never has and probably-hopefully-never will! I longed to scream at you those words. Problem is I could imagine your angry face. I mean, who am I to tell you what is truth and lie? And what if, by some miracle, he agreed with me. Kami, your dejected face, so sad, miserable. Damn my stupid, messed up logic! I love you, so you should love me! Me! I know it's selfish, but I want to be loved, too. At least, very least, notice me! Just notice me... I could feel tears welling up in my eyes and quickly blinked them back. As you still stood there, for it had only been half a minute for my inner rant, you glanced at me. I smiled at you but you already looked back to the female of my team. Sakura finally stood tall and started to fight with you.

We became good friends over the , you still don't realise that I love you. That I really love you! You've got me wrapped so tight around your finger, it must be cutting of your circulation because you're to numb to notice. You could ask me anything and I would do it. Jump of of the highest mountain in the world? Sure! Drown myself? Okay! Anything, _anything_ at all for you. Everything but stop loving you... I couldn't even if I tried. I just _couldn't_.I would sacrifice my own happiness just to make you happy, as I have displayed over time. Why? I don't really know. Maybe it's because we have so much in common, or maybe something more complex like destiny or us being together in a past life. Any reason, all I know is that it's true.

In the end whatever it is, it's there. I could never forget about you and I hope beyond all belief that you would never forget me. You are my whole life and without you I would die. I just know I would...


End file.
